


Prodigious

by Zouboss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Friendship, Inspired by the Miraculous Canon but won't be a replica, Miraculous AU, Romance, Traute Carven is Caven in this story because that's what the wiki told me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zouboss/pseuds/Zouboss
Summary: Ymir's life has always been a closeted one and Historia's life has always been out in the open. They both crave to be themselves without the judgment of others. Who knew it took being a superhero to act like their true selves? Even if it meant having a secret identity. Yumihisu/Yumikuri Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir AU
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Prodigious

**Origins: Part 1**

It's dark around two different species. One a human and the other known as a Kwamii. The human, a man in his 40s, had a brooding and daunting appearance despite his height.

"Merging The Ladybug and The Black Cat miraculous grants _one_ wish?" He echoed, taking in everything the small butterfly-like creature had told him.

"Yes," They nodded in confirmation, looking rather feeble in the man's presence. "But the Miraculouses aren't meant to be used for one's own desires, master."

"That doesn't matter, I must have this power," The man hissed causing the creature to shrink back. "I will find The Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses and then," He paused for a moment, his hands trembling before he gripped a tall dark staff. "Then things will be right for my family."

"B-But-,"

"Silence!" The man growled. "I am your master, you must obey me!"

The Kwamii flinched then bowed politely. "Yes, master."

×///×\\\\\×

"Eren, hurry up!" Historia called over her shoulder as she ran towards the direction of a high school building. Her heart was in her throat as she stopped at the front gates. Looking around as her friend caught up, she was relieved to see that her bodyguard and her dad's assistant was nowhere in sight. She looked down at the papers that were slightly crumpled up due to her grasp. They all had forged signatures that resembled very closely to her father's penmanship.

"Do you think this will actually work?" Eren said, his green eyes vibrant as they reflected the sunlight.

"It better work," She grumbled. "I don't think I could last another year being homeschooled. Come on, let's go before-,"

The sound of screeching tires coming to a halt caught her attention and the blonde automatically groaned before she even looked to see who was responsible.

"Oh no," Eren breathed as a tall man with a cowboy hat stepped out of a limo.

"Hold it right there, young miss!" He barked with a southern accent laced around each word. "Now, where do you think yer goin'?"

Historia turned around to face her bodyguard, Kenny Ackerman. Feigning the best pleading face she could manage, Historia clasped her hands together and raised them to her chest. "Kenny, _please_ , let me attend public school. All I want to be is a normal kid for once!"

"You already know why you can't attend public school," Caven spoke before the older man could reply. She stood next to the bodyguard, holding herself in a composed and straight posture, a tablet clutched to her chest.

"Because my father is an overprotective worry wart?" Historia tried earning an amused huff from Kenny.

Caven's expression fell and she turned the tablet over to reveal an active video call with Rod Reiss. Historia's father had an equally unamused expression.

"Historia," Her father said coldly. "As my daughter, I expect that you respect my wishes. By no means will I allow a Reiss to attend a commoner's school," His eyes shifted to Eren who stiffened. "And you, Mr. Yaeger. I'm disappointed to see that you helped my daughter in leaving her home without my permission. I'll be having a word with your father when the two of you return."

Eren's shoulders slumped and he hung his head shamefully. "I apologize, sir."

"Wait," Historia stepped forward. "Dad, this isn't his fault it was mine. I promise that I won't ever disobey you again, just please don't tell Eren's father about what happened."

Rod Reiss stared in silence for a moment, his stern gaze raking over the two teenagers. Then with a small nod, he replied, "Fine. But the moment you slip up, Historia, there will be consequences."

"Yes sir," Historia sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor. The video call ended and Caven sent a sympathetic glance at the girl.

"He's doing his best as a single parent," The assistant said softly as they walked back to the limo. Kenny just snorted, which earned a glare from the woman before he got into the driver's seat.

As Historia was about to climb in, following after Eren, she heard a startled yelp as someone fell down. Her head turned to see an old man by the curb who seemed to have lost his balance as he was walking. She told her bodyguard she would "be right back" before jogging to the man as Kenny shouted behind her.

"Let me help you, sir," Historia said, crouching down to assist the man up. He wobbled at first, supporting himself with shaky knees. "Here." Historia bent over to grab his cane and handed it over to the shorter man.

"Oh, thank you!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, a glint in his eyes. "What a kind young girl you are." He patted her shoulder kindly.

Historia nodded with a smile then headed on back to the limo. Eren, who had watched the scene unfold, nudged her shoulder with a grin. He always admired kindness from people, it's why he ended up wrapped around Historia's problems. He knew the girl had it a little rough and only wanted to help her have a taste of what the other kids had. Historia appreciated him for that.

She was a model, wearing both her father's clothing line and their business partners' brand. Not only was she something many girls aspire to be, but she was also the heir to her father's company, her designer skills up to par with her father's talent. Her busy life, her fame, and the isolation her father enforced on her made it hard for Historia to make friends. And even if some kids her age were brave enough to talk to her, they were more leeches than genuine.

Eren's father, Grisha Yaeger, was a famous doctor and scientist. While he brought great wealth to the Yaeger family, Eren's down to Earth attitude helped him make friends more easily. Besides, being a doctor's son was far less intimidating than being a worldwide clothing designer's daughter.

While Historia envied Eren for his ability to live a rather normal childhood, Historia couldn't blame him. Especially when he helped her with her escape plans to get into public school.

She gave a dramatic breath and looked out the limo's window. What a life she lived.

×///×\\\\\×

Ymir has always been a clumsy fool around her family. Keyword, family. When she isn't around her parents, who adopted her when she was only six, she's managed to feign a cold exterior. To the point, she appeared almost untouchable and unapproachable.

Ymir fumbled, trying desperately to hold a platter of baked sweets as she catered to a party. It was a public gathering, hosted by Rod Reiss in celebration of the release of his new clothing line. When her parents received the request to cater to the ceremony, they were elated. They had been baking almost 24/7 the whole week before the party's date. As their child, Ymir had been forced into participating and was now tasked with serving the party goers around her.

Ymir looked after one of her previous classmates who walked off after grabbing a macaroon from the platter she carried. It was a few days before a new school year started and Ymir was a little disappointed that most of her classmates who attended the party had managed to spot her. She did her best to avoid them but the effort was futile as it was required for her to actually weave through the crowd of people for them to pluck delicious goods from her tray.

Ymir hummed, nodding politely as a man walked by, swiping a macaroon as he passed.

She tried her best not to drop her platter as the balance of the macaroon tower was ruined after another individual took one from the bottom rather than the top.

She noticed as she was standing that another one of her peers had noticed her but instead of approaching her, they distanced themselves.

Ymir winced to herself.

Before she was adopted, her previous life wasn't the most pleasant, to say the least. The other orphans had picked on her for her boyish looks and the fact that she was so clumsy and forgetful made her a target for crude remarks. It took one aimed fist to make Ymir realize, it was better off she didn't allow people to bully her. She shut off her vulnerable personality and brought upon an icy facade to keep people from hurting her. She would only act like the little girl she once was around the people she trusted the most.

But even so, her close friends were still hard to open up with.

_Try being yourself for once, Ymir._

Her neutral expression broke and anxiety welled up in her chest. Her childhood fears started to rise and they taunted her menacingly. For a moment, she couldn't look anyone in the eye and her gaze fell to the floor.

"Ymir!"

It felt as if she was being yanked out of a dark pit.

A thick arm wrapped around her neck and she waved wildly in a desperate attempt to keep a messy accident from happening.

"Reiner!" Ymir yelped, cringing inwardly at how high her voice had become. She cleared her throat and tried to relax her features. Her shoulders were still tense though. She forced her voice into a growl, "Watch it."

"Easy there," Reiner laughed, unlatching himself from the girl. Behind him, a taller boy lingered, always following him like a shadow. His name was Bertholdt, his personality far more closed compared to his extroverted friend. "What's with the expression, Ymir? You should be having fun, it's a party, you're a teenager, and summer is almost over!"

"Yeah Bertholdt, why don't you take Reiner's advice?" Ymir said, the edge of her lips quirking upwards.

"Oh, uh, umm," Bertholdt stammered, unsure of how to reply.

Luckily Reiner came to his defense and smacked the small of Ymir's back. "Leave him alone. You know you don't have to be so mean all the time? Let's have fun, Ymir!"

The brunette gestured to her platter of food and gave a pointed look at her friend. "I'm working."

"Not for long," Reiner moved forward, trying to pry the tray from Ymir's hands. She tried to dodge but her feet tangled up in themselves, giving Reiner the advantage to take the plate away as Ymir tried to keep herself from hitting the ground.

"Haha, look, your hands are free, let's party!" Reiner cheered, walking backward.

Regaining her balance, Ymir noticed as Reiner moved in reverse, an old short man was limping behind him. Bertholdt seemed to notice too for the two of them yelled in unison, "Reiner, watch out!"

Ymir launched forward in time as Reiner slipped, grabbing the man and pulling him from safety before the 200-pound meathead could squish the poor elder to death.

The old man yelped, startled as Ymir gripped onto his forearms, shielding him from the rain of macaroons as Reiner fell to the ground and the plate flew in the air.

"Oh no, my parents are going to kill me," Ymir groaned as she turned to see the aftermath of the accident. She sent a quick glare at Reiner, who sat dumbfounded on the floor while Bertholdt tried to help him with the mess. She turned back to the man and asked in a gentler tone, "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yes, yes, I am," He nodded in a way that resembled excitement. One hand gripped a wooden cane and his other clutched on Ymir's wrist. "I appreciate your help, young miss. It's refreshing to see that there's still good in today's youth."

Ymir's expression softened. "You're welcome, sir."

"I apologize for causing a mess," The elder said though something in his eyes implied he wasn't, Ymir was just too oblivious to notice. He smiled to himself then patted the girl's bicep. "All I can wish is good fortune for you in the near future."

"It's fine. He's the one who should be apologizing anyways," Ymir jerked a thumb behind her shoulder, pointing at Reiner who was scrambling with Bertholdt as they gathered the now ruined macaroons.

The old man gave a small chuckle in amusement and bid her farewell.

As Ymir turned around to start helping her friends with the mess, the man, without her knowing, slipped a small black case inside one of her pockets.

×///×\\\\\×

Historia's features were etched in a spitting image of how it looked to be bored. She had grown to despise parties, especially public ones, as the years passed her by. Her ocean eyes had already caught sight of plenty of teenagers her age who pretended not to notice her or shot nervous glances towards her way as if she wouldn't notice. None of them would approach her because of her status and her expression was just furthering her unapproachable appearance.

"Reckon you want to go home?" Kenny asked, sending an antsy look at the gathering of people before his attention glued onto Historia.

She gave a tiny nod in reply, feeling stiff in her long red dress. As an Ackerman, Kenny had his fair share of parties and the two of them could find solace in each other due to their strong displeasure towards them. The Ackerman family was one of the Reiss's mutuals, residing in Japan and expanding the Reiss brand there. Kenny Ackerman had been raised in America, serving in the military for a decade before finally being offered a job in Paris as a bodyguard for the Reiss family. Historia could tell that the older man preferred this job over anything his family had to offer. She could almost laugh at the thought of Kenny being a professional financial manager or CFO. A well-groomed Kenny was almost a fever dream.

"I just wish I could talk to the other kids," Historia said, her gaze flitting through the crowd of Paris civilians. She spotted Eren, happy as anyone could be, conversing with one of his best friends, Armin, and plenty of other peers.

Kenny took his cowboy hat off and scratched his scalp before putting it back on. "Nothin' is stoppin you. Maybe you should drop that cold expression and act more nice. It's already hard 'nough with ya being a Reiss."

"I can't trust them," Historia sighed, her lips curving into a small frown. "As much as I want to be like them, they won't treat me like they do Eren."

"It's worth a shot," Kenny shrugged, blowing air through his teeth and kicking a boot against the ground. "It's a pain seein' ya like that, considerin' yer father can be a real ass sometimes. Just go out there. They're servin some pretty mean macaroons anyways you should try em out."

"Macaroons? Very tempting," Historia mused. Kenny just huffed his amusement and nudged the girl forward. Historia looked at him for a moment for reassurance and then stepped out.

Temporarily, it felt as if all eyes were suddenly on Historia. Burning their way through her skin and making her squirm uncomfortably underneath her skin-tight dress. A few deep breaths were enough to ease the girl and her features shifted into regal composure. She drifted easily through the crowd, almost unnoticed. Maybe people were just a little caught up in their own worlds to notice that a Reiss was weaving past them fluidly or maybe, they were purposely ignoring her. Historia would like to believe that the former of the two possibilities was the truth.

Historia might have been a little too hyper-aware of the people around her that she wasn't too focused on the ground. In a surprised yelp, she tripped on something firm.

A little dazed, Historia found herself laying on the ground, back pressed against the floor. She was vaguely aware of the people who casted curious glances her way, probably not realizing it was a Reiss who ended up falling due to the body hovering over her.

Strong gold eyes met hers and Historia felt heat gravitating to her cheeks. It took a moment for her to pull away from the stranger's gaze and realize that a girl, around her age, was the one who was the cause of her accident.

"I-I am so sorry," The stranger said, scrambling away from Historia. Her hands fumbled for a moment, wiping smushed macaroons from her palms.

Historia sat up, flushing for a moment before inhaling sharply and feigning a calm look. "It's fine. I was the fool who wasn't watching where I was going."

The brunette stood up and offered a hand. Historia paused for a moment, hesitant at the girl's kind gesture. Usually, if a person her age helped, it was out of respect to her status. Though, when she stared up into that gold gaze, she only saw genuineness. She took her hand and stood up.

"My name is Ymir," The girl introduced, scratching the nape of her neck. "You are?"

Historia scoffed as she wiped the dirt from her dress. "You don't have to pretend that you don't know me."

"Uh, have we met before?" Ymir asked, confused.

Historia tilted her head to look at her and she realized that the girl was serious. She tried, "Historia?" Ymir only shook her head. "Historia Reiss?"

"O-oh!" Ymir reeled back, her eyes comically wide. She waved two hands in the air and words started to tumble out of her mouth, "I'msosorryI didn'trealizeyouwereaReiss!Yourfather'spartyisactuallyquitelovelyandIhopeyou' ?They'rerealtasty,actuallythey'reallonthefloor,youprobablyshouldn'thaveone-"

That was more of a reaction Historia expected. She honestly thought for a moment that there was finally someone who didn't know about her status. _Oh well._ Besides, even if Historia couldn't understand half of the things Ymir was saying, just seeing her ramble and wave around wildly was very entertaining. A laugh tickled at the back of her throat and it wasn't long before she had to cover her mouth as she tried to contain the noise from escaping. The effort was futile.

Ymir stopped, a dumbfounded look etching onto her face as she stared, puzzled, at the girl. Historia honestly found the expression endearing, she looked like an innocent puppy who couldn't tell what was right or wrong.

"It's okay," Historia managed to breathe out, recovering. She tried to gain back a formal posture but she only managed to get half of that look back as she had a hard time not trying to smile. "As I said previously, it was my fault for not paying attention."

"I, uh, if you say so," Ymir said, relaxing a little.

"I would like a macaroon though," Historia added, looking at the girl with amusement. "Not the ones on the floor, obviously."

Ymir perked up, Historia having to reinstate how puppy-like she was. "We actually don't have any more thanks to a certain someone," Ymir turned her head to look behind her. Her eyebrows raised when she realized no one was there and turned back to continue, "Uh, my family's actually catering to this party. We own a bakery, if you're curious enough, you can stop by. I mean, if that's what you want. You don't have to, it is your decision, in the end, y'know?"

Historia found pleasure in the girl's nervousness and she felt at ease. It wasn't the type of nervousness that a person had when they were intimidated, it was more of Ymir just being an awkward individual.

Before she could say anything though, a hand on her shoulder made her turn around. Caven stood over her, wearing her usual attentive, focused, and rather unemotional features.

"Your father said that it is time to go home," She informed, her voice leveled. She didn't even spare a glance at Ymir, who was watching curiously.

" _Now_?" Historia almost spat but refrained from doing so.

Caven only nodded.

Something that could be defined as frustration churned in her stomach and she huffed. She couldn't exactly deny, knowing very well her father would explode if she disobeyed him, _again_. Historia gave an apologetic glance at Ymir and nodded politely to her. "I have to go."

"Oh, yeah, that's okay," Ymir mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. "I'll see you around?"

The awkward smile that curved Ymir's lips made Historia's heart flutter and she couldn't help but smile. "Maybe." The word came out unintentionally sad and distant and Historia could tell that Ymir noticed. She turned before she could see the expression the brunette would make and walked off with Caven.

"Am I just not allowed to have friends?" Historia asked when they were far enough away from Ymir. The question wasn't specifically towards her father's assistant and more of an out-loud thought.

Of course, this didn't stop Caven from replying. "Your father just wants what is best for you." Historia felt like she would throw up, hearing the same sentence over and over again for years now. "Besides, you can get acquainted with far better individuals than one of our party's caterers."

Historia felt ruffled by the statement but didn't say anything. She was sure she probably wouldn't see Ymir again and the thought made her upset, fueling the hatred towards her father's dumb rules.

×///×\\\\\×

During the time of Ymir and Historia's encounter, there was a situation going on from across the room.

Armin Arlert, a best friend of Eren Yaeger, was being bullied by a group of boys who were far bigger than him. They were relentless, throwing insults and pushing the small boy around but the blonde endured it. Tears were in Armin's eyes but he refused to back down.

"What's wrong, Arlert?! You gonna cry?" One of the boys barked, causing his buddies to howl with laughter despite the sentences lacking in humor.

"Leave me alone!" Armin shouted back, his voice cracking. His falter was enough to encourage the bullies to continue. One grabbed him by the shirt and was ready to throw a punch his way. Armin cringed, bracing himself for the attack.

Fortunately, a familiar voice broke through the cruel banter and came to Armin's rescue. "Hey! What are you doing?! Leave him alone!"

Eren cut through the group of boys, his green eyes flaming with rage. "What's your problem?! He's doing nothing wrong!"

"We're just roughhousing," The leader of the group said, smirking. His followers snickered in reply. "The nerd just needs a little toughing up, you know?" He reached forward to grab Armin but Eren swerved towards him in warning, a fist braced.

"Easy there, pretty boy," The leader raised his hands in the air. "We don't have to fight over this, I suggest you just take a step back and let us do our thing."

"You're hurting him," Eren growled back.

While Armin watched their interactions, he couldn't help but feel self-hatred. What he would do to have the confidence of his best friend. Armin wished he could stand up for himself so Eren didn't always have to come to his rescue. He loathed himself for being so weak and he felt infuriated towards his stature. What he would do to protect himself and be worthy of Eren's friendship.

×///×\\\\\×

A dark cackle sang in the darkness as a window opened up. A man emerged from the depths, wearing a dark purple suit with a grey mask that covered his face. He hummed a tune, low and alluring.

"Nothing is worse than one's self-hatred," His voice echoed in the space around him. "Fly away little Akuma, turn this poor boy's heart into a strong one."

A purple butterfly fluttered away, through the window and out into the open.

×///×\\\\\×

"Huh."

Ymir swerved around to see Reiner staring at her. Panic started to make its way through her veins and straight towards her heart when she realized what just happened.

Her guard had been let down.

She acted like her normal awkward embarrassing self.

In front of a Reiss.

_Historia Reiss_.

Ymir flinched, feeling her heart in her throat and she forced an even expression. "What?" She snapped, a little cruelly. "What do you want?"

Reiner was unphased by the venom in her tone and he approached the girl with a smirk. "I have never seen you act that way before. You should do it more often, it makes you more _human_. I think people would like you more if you did."

Ymir's stomach twisted and a part of her wanted to believe Reiner's words. "People would be scared of me if I came to school acting like an idiot."

"And? I rather have an idiot than a scary brooding negative Nancy," Reiner quickly replied and there was something warm in his eyes that made Ymir trust him. Was this what it was like to have an actual friend that accepted your true self? "I say it's pretty charming if anything."

Ymir stared at him, her gold gaze thoughtful. It would be emotionally relieving if she didn't have to keep a facade up all the time. She did want to try to be herself. To break away from her childhood insecurities. Her gaze dropped to the floor and something clenched in her chest. Doubt stabbing into her mind. Would people truly want that? Or would they be scared by her sudden change of behavior?

"I...I need to use the restroom," Ymir suddenly said and scampered off, careful not to meet Reiner's eyes.

When she entered the restroom, she was thankful to see that no one else was in there. Ymir turned on the sink and started to wash her face. Looking up, she stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. Maybe it would be easier if she was just someone completely different. No one would know her as the angsty brooding teen if she was just a different person. If only….

She unconsciously reached into her pockets and found her fingers wrapping around something she didn't put in them. Retracing her hands, she realized she was holding a small black case.

Where did this come from?

Ymir gingerly opened up the item and huffed when she saw what was inside.

"A ring?" She muttered, pulling the piece of jewelry out. It was a simplistic design, a deep black steel piece with a light green cat paw print embedded in the center. Ymir fiddled with the ring and then slid it on her finger. It looked nice enough. Admiring the ring on her finger, she gave the smallest of smiles.

A small green glow started to gleam from the paw print that swiftly turned into a purple orb. Ymir took a step back in surprise as a figure started to manifest in front of her.

A small creature appeared, resembling a cat. The creature yawned and then blinked at Ymir with wide green eyes.

"Uh, what are you?" Ymir murmured, mostly to herself, not expecting a reply. "A genie in a lamp?"

"No, definitely not, I didn't even come from a lamp," The creature quickly responded, starting to drift around. "Hey, I am starving. Where can a Kwamii get a bite around here?"

"Kwamii?" Ymir echoed, eyeing the creature uneasily.

"Ymir, right?" The creature said, swiftly floating around the brunette's head. "My name is Plagg. I am a Kwamii. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?"

Ymir shook her head and reached a hand to grab Plagg but he quickly dodged her grasp. "What? Like superhero stuff? You're joking."

"You could call it that but it is by no means a joke," The kwamii yawned again.

"Wait till Reiner gets a kick out of this," Ymir mumbled.

Plagg flew to her face and stopped abruptly. "Nuh-uh, you can't let anyone know about my existence. That wouldn't go well for either of us."

"Um, okay," Ymir said, scratching the nape of her neck. "How about I get you something to eat and you can explain everything to me?"

"Deal!"

×///×\\\\\×

At some point, the mansion got unbearably suffocating. Historia knew the shift of atmosphere was due to her father after her mother's passing. Historia wasn't mad at him for grieving as she felt the same way but his shift in personality had made her life incredibly different.

Historia flopped onto her bed like a dead weight. Kicking off her heels, she grabbed a pillow and placed it against her face, groaning dramatically. The moment she thought she was making a friend, she had to leave.

_Ymir._ Historia thought, lifting her pillow off her face and stared up at the ceiling. Just thinking about that stupid grin was enough to make her flush. Was Historia actually growing smitten with someone she would probably never see again? She turned over to her side and curled up while cradling her pillow. Why did her life have to be like this? Couldn't her father just loosen up a little bit?

After a few minutes of laying in her bed, she turned her head and noticed a small red box sitting on her desk. Curiously, Historia departed from her bed to investigate.

Did her father leave a gift for her?

She looked around for a note and didn't find anything. Then again, her father wasn't much with words.

She picked up the box gingerly and then opened it. Two red earrings with black spots laid on a red cushion and Historia couldn't tell which one was more expensive, the box or the earrings.

She noticed that the earrings made a perfect match with her dress. Well, they easily complemented everything she wore so she respected her father's choice. Perhaps this was his way of apologizing or at least showing that he didn't mean to be so stern with her today.

Historia stood in front of the mirror and put on the earrings. As expected, they matched well with her dress and she admired how stylish they looked in general. "Thanks, Dad."

The brief moment of appreciation was interrupted as a red flash of light summoned from her earrings before manifesting in front of her. Historia reeled back in surprise and lost her balance, stumbling onto her bed.

"Sorry to startle you, Historia!" A small red creature with big eyes and thin antennas hovered over her. They blinked kindly at the girl.

"Ahhhh! A flying bug rat! An alien?!" Historia cried, grabbing a pillow and hurling it. The creature elegantly dodged the attack and flew closer to her. "Get away! Get away! Get away!"

"Everything's alright, no need to be afraid," The red creature tried to reassure the panic-stricken teenager only to be met with a storm of all sorts of items aimed at her.

"Oh _God_ , you can talk!" Historia scooted away, her back pressed against a wall, and raised her hands to her face when she ran out of things to throw at the "alien".

"Relax, Historia, I am not going to hurt y-"

"Is this a prank? This has to be a prank. Did my Dad plan this? Wait, he has no sense of humor," Historia said, rubbing her chin then snapped her fingers. "This was Kenny's idea! You're one of Caven's drones aren't you?" She waved a hand in front of the creature's face and frowned. "Kenny! I get it! Haha, funny! Now cut it out, this thing is creeping me out."

When the creature didn't "shut down" or fly away and only blinked in confusion, Historia huffed. "Fine, then I'll get Caven to dispose of you."

"Wait, no, Historia!" The red bug-like entity moved to place their small little hands on Historia's lips before she could attempt to call out to anyone. "You can't tell anyone of my existence. I'll explain everything if you just give me a chance."

Historia raised an eyebrow and gently pushed the creature away. "Fine, I'll humor you. What are you?"

The creature brightened up and grinned. "I'm a Kwamii! My name is Tikki and I grant the power of Creation."

"You mean, like, superpowers? For Superheroes?"

Tikki nodded.

Historia furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, knowing what she was about to say was super cliché. "Why me? Out of all people? I'm a Reiss. I have almost everything I ever want. Why add superpowers to the mix?"

"It doesn't matter _who_ you are, Historia," Tikki informed her with a gentle and almost motherly tone. "What matters is what you do and how you use the powers that were given to you. You were chosen for a reason."

×///×\\\\\×

Armin Arlert sat in the far corner, away from the party, clutching an emblem in his hand. It was faded and very unprofessional but he held it dear to his heart. When Eren and he first met, it was at a boys summer camp. Eren had saved him from a similar bullying situation back then too. He remembered how his friend would praise him for never backing down.

Armin felt a warmth in his chest at the thought but also a cold feeling of guilt also. Sure, he never backed down but he never fought back either. Armin was tired of putting Eren in such petty troubles and desired to settle fights before his friend could even consider getting involved.

As he wallowed in his self-hatred and pity, a black butterfly made it's way over to him and landed onto his emblem. He stared curiously at the insect until suddenly a purple haze filled his vision.

Armin stood up, a little panicked but tried to keep his composure. He felt the haze reach into his mind and wrap securely around his consciousness.

"Braveheart, I am Hawk Moth."

_Braveheart? Hawk Moth?_ Armin thought to himself before the murk took over and his head was filled with anger and selfish desires.

"I have an offer to make," The voice in his head echoed, making him feel surrounded. "I'll let your heart grow brave and gift you strength as long as you fulfill a request of mine."

Armin's eyebrows furrowed in undisguised malice and he asked his tone darkening. "What is it, Hawk Moth?"

The image of two pieces of cleverly designed jewelry filled his line of sight. "I need you to find these two items. They're known as the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. Give me your unwavering loyalty and you can remain brave, understood?"

Armin nodded. "I understand, Hawk Moth."

"Perfect."

The ground around Armin rumbled. Concrete broke from underneath him and was constructed into a suit of stone before morphing itself on to the young teenager. Armin's emblem hovered into the air before attaching itself against his stone chest.

The people around Armin were quickly alerted by his sudden change of appearance and the strange occurrence.

"I am Braveheart!" The stone beast roared into the air and lumbered forward, his illuminating eyes searching for very specific targets. The party-goers started to scream in fear as they all caught sight of Armin's intimidating appearance.

×///×\\\\\×

Ymir looked at Plagg with amusement as the Kwamii stuffed himself full of snacks. They stood near the buffet table, Ymir shielding the cat-like creature away from curious patrons.

"Geez, it's been so long since I've had human food!" Plagg purred in pleasure around a mouthful of Beaufort cheese. Ymir's family and bought a variety of cheeses specifically for this party and Plagg was obviously enjoying it.

"What do you normally eat?" Ymir asked, offering another piece of cheese to the Kwamii.

"Nothing!" Plagg said, greedily taking the food from Ymir's hand. "Us Kwamiis don't normally need food unless someone's wearing our miraculouses. And since it's been so long since someone summoned me, I am starving!"

"Wait, there's more of you?"

Plagg nodded. "Uh, yeah, totally forgot to mention that. But more importantly, I am one of the two most important Miraculouses."

"What do you mean? You're one of the most powerful ones? _You_ honestly don't seem like it," Ymir poked his stomach teasingly, earning a glare from the tiny creature.

"As I said before, I grant my user the Power of Destruction. I offer balance to _your_ partner, who has the power of Creation."

"I have a partner? Who is it?"

"Dunno," Plagg shrugged and then informed, "Even if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you their true identity."

"Right, secret identity stuff. Of course. I understand why civilians can't know but my partner? Why can't we know each other's identities, that seems so stupid."

×/×\\\\\×

"So no one can know my identity, that makes things easier," Historia sighed, looking at Tikki curiously as she ate a grape from the plate Historia had brought to her room.

"There's a villain, his name is Hawk Moth and he's after you and your partner's Miraculouses," Tikki said, swallowing the rest of the fruit. She floated up to Historia and pointed at her. "It's important that the two of you don't know each other's identities just in case something happens."

"You mean, like, betrayal?"

"Yes! We can't take the risk of you or your family being targeted."

"Do we know why this Hawk Moth wants our powers?"

Tikki's shoulders slumped and she said very seriously, "If The Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses are combined, they can grant _one_ wish with no limitations."

"Only _one_?" Historia scoffed with amusement. "That's kinda lame."

"After a wish is granted, all Kwamiis will hibernate to recharge," Tikki told Historia with a glare. "If there's no Kwamiis and the world is under attack by some supernatural force, heroes won't be able to save anyone."

"Okay, I understand," Historia bobbed her head up and down then asked, "How long do you guys hibernate for?"

"A millennium."

Historia reeled back. "What?!"

"That's why we must preserve the safety of our Miraculouses."

×///×\\\\\×

Ymir's expression fell and she scratched the nape of her neck. "So, it's happened before? Someone used your power?"

"Yeah but only one time. During our absence, we left humanity on its own and so much happened. Great civilizations were destroyed and it was almost like the Earth reset when we came back," Plagg said, his tone not as energetic as before. He shook his head and faced Ymir with a steady glare. "It's your responsibility to not let that happen again."

Ymir swallowed. "I...I don't know. I am not really known for elegance and grace."

"I'll save you from some sappy speech about how special you are and that the world needs _you_ , Ymir," Plagg said with a frown then drifted backward. "We can find someone else but it would be more convenient if you just accepted the fact The Black Cat Miraculous ended up in your hands."

Before Ymir could reply, a roar ripped through the air and harassed their eardrums. Ymir crouched downwards, covering her ears and wincing. "What is that?!"

Plagg soared upwards then came back down. "Well, it's too late now, Ymir. It's time to deal with your first villain."

Ymir's eyes widened and she stared at him with disbelief. Then, shaking her shock away, she gave an uneasy smile and shouted over the noise, "Fine! What do I do?!"

"Say 'Plagg, Claws Out' and-"

Ymir cut him off before he could finish explaining."Plagg, Claws Out!"

×///×\\\\\×

One of Historia's windows were open so it was very easily noticed when a loud sound came from the distance. The blond teenager cocked her head and looked at Tikki in a questioning manner. "What was that?"

Tikki quickly floated to her TV remote and turned the television onto the news. The heading **BREAKING NEWS** presented itself broadly as the screen displayed an ariel view of where her father had held the party she had just been to.

A large stone monster was wreaking havoc as party members ran away in frantic fear. Its eyes glowed with menace as it actively searched for specific targets.

"Looks like we have our first villain on our hands, Historia," Tikki spoke evenly.

Historia stiffened. _So soon?!_ Tikki had already given her basic information on her powers and what to do but she didn't think she would have to use them right away.

Historia got up from her bed and tried to remain calm, suppressing her anxiety. It was a practice she had perfected many times before. Being Reiss meant ignoring feelings that weren't formally accepted as a person who had a high status. She had to be confident, even if she didn't genuinely feel like it.

Historia could do this.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

**Author's Note:**

> I love the concept of Miraculous but can't help but think it's kinda executed poorly. Still a fun show nonetheless and I've been wanting to do this AU for awhile. Thanks for the read and hope you look forward to more!
> 
> Until then, Zouboss.


End file.
